A Two Person War
by figureskater1589
Summary: Clary left Jace four years ago. He's been looking for her ever since. What happens when their lives collide once again?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it!

Reviews needed!

Jpov

Clarissa Morgenstern. The girl of my dreams. Pretty, kind, loving...gone.  
Ever since she left me two years ago, I've been trying to find her. With no success. I still remember the day when it was dicovered that she had left us. Isabelle locked herself in her room, Luke didn't talk, and poor poor Jocelyn, who tried to be strong, but began to break under the grief. We were all told that she had been killed, but none of us had actually believed it. We knew that she did not give up like that and would fight to get what she wanted. I then began doing research on her and found out that she was in alliance with her brother, Sebastian for two years.

Jace couldn't believe his eyes. But there it was just in front of him. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. She had turned her back on all of us. It said in the files that she had performed various crimes, many of which were unbelieveably bad. It said that there was a warrant out for her arrest, and a reward of 1.5 million dollars.

He may not believe all that he saw here, but one thing that he believed in was that he was going to get his Clary back no matter what. He couldn't live without her, and could barely breathe without her. He needed her back with him, and there was nothing holding him back from doing so.

He decided to take the papers to Alec, the only one that he could truly trust (besides Clary) and tell him of his plan.

Cpov

As I packed my suitcase for New York, I couldn't keep my mind from drifting off to the wonderful memories of Jace and I. I truly regret leaving him, but it definetly was for his, and my familys own good. I left because I knew that Sebastian was not dead. I could feel it in my blood. Sebastian knew that I knew that he was not dead, too. Because on one night about a month afetr coming back from Alicante, I got a letter from him. It was a simple letter, with only a few words hastily scribbled on a piece of paper. It read:

Join me or they die.

I knew that I would do anthing to keep my family, and especially Jace, safe. So, I joined him. I've been here ever since, creating what he calls and "Undergroud Empire". But as I soon learned, once you're in, there's no getting out.

How did you like story?  
Was it good? bad?  
Reiews appreciated!

thx :) figureskater1589


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school seriously sucks. Well, I hope that you will like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, they belong to Cassandra Clare. *sniff sniff*

I also wanted to say that I got a question on wether the characters were mundanes or not. They are Shadowhunters. In the first chapter I really hadn't decided yet, so I waited until the next chapter. Sorry about that! If you have anymore questions about this or any of my stories, feel free to ask! :)

CPOV

The ride to the airport with Sebastian felt like forever, but in reality only took about 20. While I watched him drive, I could see that his eyes were dialated, like a cat's. I knew very well what this meant. He only gets this way when he gets mad or anxious. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to Jace, of how he always used to do that, like when he went demon hunting.

I knew that the second that we landed in NYC that I had a job to fulfill. I was hired to go undercover for Sebastian and his army and spy on the Lightwood family. It was a task that I had originally refused to do, but then I remembered the threat. I had always hated the way that Sebastian could manipulate people into doing whatever they wanted, no matter how horrible. After the note, he had told me that I would live a life of luxury once his, or should I say, our, plan was complete. One thing that I truly hate to admit was that every day I was becoming more and more like my brother.

I was brought out of my reverie when the car lurched to a stop in the airport parking lot. Sebastian took a quick look at me and then gave me a weak smile. It was his "strictly buisness" type smile, not like a genuine caring one. _Not like the ones Jace used to give me_ I thought as we gathered our weapon-laden bags and headed to the airport's glass front doors.

Sebastian gave me a quick nod and told me hastily to go to the front desk. I did as I was told, but as soon as I saw the receptionist, I wanted to turn away and scream. It was Seb's second in command, Jack. I always hated him because whenever Sebastian wasn't around, he treated me like shit. Well, it's not like Seb never did either, but Seb had a certain respect for me and would at least try to be nice every once in a while. I swear, Jack was as mean as can be. Whenever we were alone, he would hit or kick me if I did not do exactly what he wanted me to do. So, in other words, he is a total asshole.

I walked up to the receptionist impersonator cautiously and gave him a deadly glare while placing both mmine and Sebastian's bags on the counter. He gave me an odd, off kilter smile before saying:

"Hello Clarissa. Why are you here?" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"You know pretty god damn well while I'm here, Jack. Sebastian and I need you to get our bags through security without anyone going through them. Got it?" I said as I gave him a deathly glare.

"Yes ma'am. By the way, may I ask is in these bags?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual, seraph blades, daggers, a sword, a few steles, nothing much." I tried to sound as casual as possible because I didn't want anyone who was Nephilim or Downwordlers to hear this.

"Yes, yes,yes." he replied. "Um, why didn't you just draw a Portal to get to New York instead of taking a plane? It would have been so much easier."

"We couldn't because the Clave is keeping track of all Portal activity now. And besides, the nearest Institute gets a message of where the Portal activity was and who used it. You know the Lightwoods, my mother, Simon and Luke have been looking for me for two years now. It would be a dead giveaway." I said.

"Oh, well I'll get these bags on the plane for you lickety split." He said tearing to bags away from my hands.

All of a sudden Sebastian comes up to me with a wild look in his eye. He looked like a frightened animal. There was haste in his step and along with the sense that he was being followed. I knew that this was going to we one hell of a night and that we had to act fast.

Sebastian scrambled over to me and wispered hoarsely in my ear "They're here." I immediately knew who was here. The Lightwoods. I tensed up.

"Do they know that we are here?" I asked, starting to think of ways not to get caught.

"No, but I fear that they will soon." he replied.

"Why do you think that they are here?" I asked.

"I think that they have more evidence that we thought to were we are." I could hear him swear under his breath.

"We have to move fast" I said as I spotted a familiar redhead.

"Well, duh Clary."He said, obviously annoyed.

"No, I mean really fast, I can see them from here." I whispered, by eyes locked on Jace.

"Shit." Said Sebastian. "Come on, we're not out of this race yet."

He took my arm and tugged me out of the lobby and down another corridor that led to the airplane.

**If you have any questions about the story, or want to comment, my email is **

**Tada! How did you like it? **

**Please if you can review and tell me how much you liked it on a scale from 1 to 10. (1 being terrible, 10 being amazing)**

**Thanks! I hoped you liked it! I love all feedback and I love reviews! **

**I need at least 10 reviews to write the next chapter! Come on, review people! **

**I have a poll on my profile and I would appreciate if you participated in it! I have new ones every week!**

**thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Even though, I only got 8 and didn't reach my goal, I decided that you are all amazing and wanted to give you another chapter. I always read the reviews to see if there was a misunderstanding or anything and one review from Immortal42 sparked my attention. Ummm, yes I am going to keep the old Clary's personality, but for now I wanted to show her darker side. Later on in the story her personality will shine through. (corny sentence, but whatever.) And also you asked why I'm not calling Clary's brother Jonathan. In the books I always got confused with Jace and Jonathan, so I wanted them to have distinct names. Plus, this will come in handy later in the story. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed-especially Immortal42!**

**So here's the next chapter. **

CPOV

Sebastian pulled violently on my arm and dragged me down the busy corridor down to the plane terminal. He quickly pulled the first class plane tickets out of his back pocket and shoved them at the flight attendant. She smiled weakly and checked the tickets. She hastily waved her hand in the direction of the door leading to the plane. When we were almost on the plane, I heard a distinct voice coming from a ways away. The name instantly shot through my head. Jace.

"Shit!" I swore.

"Crap. I knew he'd find us" Sebastian whispered under his breath.

JPOV

I had finally spoptted Clary heading down towards the plane terminal. I quickly told the others to follow me and soon enough we were right behind Clary and her asshole brother (and accomplice) Sebastian. I thought that I had them in my grasp until the receptionist called out over the intercom, "Last call for flight 449 to New York City."

As I began to swear violently under my breath, I saw Clary look back at me with a look of pure shock on her face. She no longer had bright red curls, but had dark brown pin straight hair. What gave her disguise away was that she did not wear any colored contacts. I could still see her bright green eyes. The color in her eyes were so green that they almost looked unnaltural.

All my hopes of catching Clary suddenly vanished when Sebastian and Clary boarded the plane just before the flight attandant cllosed the large door behind her. I turned back to the Lightwoods and told them the bad news. Jocelyn immediately broke down into tears and Luke tried but failed to comfort her. I swiveled around to get a last glance at the plane before it left for the runway and I couldv'e sworn that I saw Clary staring right back at me. She quickly turned away and hid her face. I let out a long, sad sigh and told the Lightwoods that it was over. Or was it?

All that I could think about right now was that Clary and Sebastian were heading back to New York. Ha ha. I might have another chance at getting my angel back. The Lightwoods, Jocelyn, Luke, and I were all heading back to New York too, back to the Institute. Hopefully if Magnus could make a portal, we could cut them off at the airport, once and for all. I let out a small laugh as I told my devastated family what my plan was.

"Do you really think this could work? I mean Clary has been trained by Sebastian and is an ideal fighter, maybe even better than you Jace. Besides, fo you remomber the last time we got in a fight with Sebastian? He kicked our asses, Jace! Even yours!" Said Alec.

"But you have to admit, my ass is pretty hot right? I mean who wouldn't want to fuck me with my god-like body?" I said.

"If Clary were here right now, she would have kicked your ass!" Exclaimed Simon.

"All of you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Screeched Isabelle.

"We just need to move quickly if we are going to make plans to intercept Sebastian and Clary at the airport, we have to leave NOW!" Magnus said, with an obvoiusly serious tone in his voice.

Knowing that we did not want to piss off the High Warlock of Brooklyn, we ran to a deserted room and Magnus began to draw elaborate runes to create the portal.

3 Hours Later

CPOV

I was so happy to get the hell of of that plane. I had an overwhelming feeling of guilt for leaving my and Jace's family behind. All I wanted was to get this buisness over with so I could go back home and not have the threat of everyone that you hold close to your heart being massacred just because of one stupid mistake.

All of a sudden Sebastian tapped me on the shoulder and told me that the plane is going to land in less than 15 minutes. I began to gather up my belongings and glanced out of the window to see the airport in the hazy distance.

Once the plane hit the runway, I could see the familiar New York City landscape. The flight attendants nasally voice came onto the intercom and said that we could get off of the plane. I scrmabled out of my seat and waited for Jonathan by the terminal doorway. Once he came up to me, he handed me my bag of weapons and we turned to leave, but we knew instantly that that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Hello Clary and Sebastian." Said Jace and the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

"Why the hell are you idiots doing here?" Asked Sebastian who was trying to kep his voice calm, but was failing miserably.

"I think you know pretty damn well." Simon said, looking at me like he used to years ago, with those big brown eyes.

I tried to hold back my tears, but one escaped, and I knew that Jace had seen it. "Fuck," I thought to myself, "we're never gonna get out of here."

**So, how did you like it? **

**Was it good or was it poop?**

**Like I said, 10 reviews until the next chapter. And I mean it this time! **

**I love to know what your concerns, questions, or comments are!**

**I also have a 3 way tie in my poll on my profile, so it would be great if you could vote!**

**The winning pairing will have a ff written about them!**

**thx :)  
Figureskater1589**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, they belong to the amazing Cassie Clare.

**I couldn't believe that I got 15 reviews! I love you! Also, a special thx to all those who participated in my poll!**

CPOV

I saw his dark amber eyes gleaming in the morning sunlight and I couldn't help but think about how much I missed him. I always knew that I was the only one who could see past the tough, arrogant, and sarcastic person that people thought he was, and saw the loving, compassionate, and caring person underneath. Now, as I look at him with pleading eyes, I can no longer see past him. He is now like he was before I had met him, just more...distant. All that I can see in his eyes are sadness. My last thought before Jace spoke and snapped me out of my reverie was that I would give anything to be back with him.

JPOV

As soon as I saw Clary up close, it felt as though my heart had stopped. She was so beautiful. I hadn't seen her in 4 years and it felt as though it was a lifetime. She looked more independent, as if she no longer needed anyone around her. She was taller, about 5 feet 8 inches, no longer the midget I used to know. I had to restrain myslef from running up to her and kissing her, but I knew that I had to stay strong and try to show no emotion. Well, it wasn't like that would stop Clary. I pushed the thought out of my head and said my first words to Clary in over four years.

CPOV

"Hello Jonathan, Clarissa." Jace said, trying to put as much venom into hisvoice as he could.

"Hey angel boy, why don't you just go and leave us alone." Stated Sebastian.

"I'm so sorry, but we can't let you do that, you see, we want Clary back." Said a treary eyed Isabelle.

"I-I-I I'm not coming back. Sebastian and I have some work to do and I'm not ready to let some meaningless people from my past stop me." I mumbled out, right before I let a few more tears slide down my cheek.

"Clary, please, please come back. I love you. Just please come bck to us." Said Jace.

"I really wish I could." I managed to choke out. Just then, Sebastian whispered some barely noticable words into my ear. I now knew exactly what to do. Run like friggin hell.

Sebastian and I both split up and ran. I ran towards a group of people, who were talking to an airport worker. After passing them, I took a shrp left towards a supply closet. It was the perfect place to hide until this was all over. I hastily pulled out my phone and texted Sebastian to meet me here if he could escape.

I opened the supply closet door, and sneaked one last look over my shoulder. I couldn't understand why no one was following me. I mean, they were after me, right? This was really weird. All of a sudden, I see Sebastian runn across the corridor opposite from me. Everybone, except for Jace was following closely behind him.

I turned to the supply closet and snuck in. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I took out my phone. It turns out that I got a text message from the "receptionist" Jack. He said that Sebastian had escaped and it was all up to me to get myself out of this hellhole. "Great" I sighed to myself.

"Why, yes it is" Said a very distinct voice from behind me. Jace."

"Why are you here." I said in a very nervous tone.

"Well, I saw you eyeing up the supply closet, when we met at the terminal. I told everyone else to go after Jonathan, or as you call him Sebastian, and that I would come after you." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh, well okay. Umm, can you let me go now?" I asked in a sweet voice.

He laughed dry laugh, then said,"We have been looking for you for the past four years now and now all of a sudden, I'm gonna let you go? I don't think so." Just then, he smiled and I just couldn't help myself.

I watched him flash me a cocky smile, and the next thing I know I am kissing him. And after all of these years, he kissed me back.

* * *

Do you like it?

Was it good or was it poop?

_**I need at least 11 reviews until the next chapter!**_

_**I need people to participate in my poll on my profile. Last time, I had a 3 way tie, and now I have a 4 way tie! Plz vote! The winning couple will have a story written about them! **_

**Also, I will start to have fun questions for you at the end of every chapter. Here it is:**

**From what show is the pic on my profile?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series, they belong to the amazing Cassie Clare

I want to give a special thx to Vampyre of Night because they were the first who reviewed this chapter. The funny thing is that they reviewed only about 10 minutes after I posted it. Now let's get to the story!

This chapter is extra long just for all of you! :) And I promise, there will be some shocking plot twisters, too!

* * *

Previously:

I watched him flash me a cocky smile, and the next thing I know I am kissing him. And after all of these years, he is kissing me back.

* * *

JPOV

I couldn't believe it! One minute I gave Clary a smile and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me! Of course, I kissed back, with all of the passion, love, and anger that had built up after all of these years. Wow, it was amazing!

"Ummmm, sorry about that." Said Clary her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Don't be" I said, almost at a loss of words.

All of a sudden, Clary jumped up, picked up her things and turned to walk out the door. But I wasn't ready to let go of her that quickly. She shot me a glance with her piercing green eyes and in a last attempt tried to run, but ultimately failed. She had shot out of the door, but I already had a firm grip on her wrists. I drew a small but powerful binding rune on the back of her wrists and she then tore her wrists out of my hands. She stimbled for a minute, and I leaned forward and caught her. She looked deep into my eyes and it felt as though she were looking into my soul. Her eyes were a deep, but elegant green and her pale skin was scattered with freckles. Despite her protests, I put her down on one of the nearby benches and called Isabelle.

"Hey have you caught Sebastian yet?"

"No we lost him about 5 minutes ago. Have you caught Clary?" She asked with a curious tone.

"Yep, I put a binding rune on her. I found her trying to hide in one of the supply closets." I replied, with my signature smirk.

CPOV

Suddenly, I spot Sebastian all the way across the hallway near the terminal. He is leaning against a post with a pair of sunglasses and a black hat on. He kept on looking in all directions, but one he looked in my direction and his eyes widened. His eyes scanned over Isabelle, Jocelyn, Jace, Alec and I. As I watched him, I just knew that in that brain of his, he was contemplating hundreds of ways to get the hell out of here. Meanwhile, I was beginning to believe that we were never going to get out of here.

Jace glanced down at me and traveled his eyes to where I was looking and fighting off a burst of rage, he saw his sworn enemy.

"Alec, Luke, Jocelyn, Magnus and I will go and try to capture Sebastian. Robert, Maryse and Isabelle you stay here with Clary." He hissed angrily.

Everyone agreed and soon they were nonchalantly but effectively making their way though the crowd towards Sebastian, who decided to run towards the reception desk to take cover.

Meanwhile, I was sitting down on a nearby bench. I tried to reach my stele to free myself, but Isabelle had taken it away from me. She swiftly sat down beside me, with a sad expression upon her flawless face.

"You do know that Jace still loves you," she said in an almost monotone voice. I wish I could answer this, but because of the binding rune, I could not speak. At this moment Isabelle realized it and took my stele out of her thigh sheath (but not without getting the attention of a ew guys walking by) and drew a rune on my wrists. It burned slightly, but soon enough the binds were gone.

I sat motionless for a moment before replying "I would have thought that Jace would have moved on by now." I said, trying to make it sound like I didn't give a damn. "I thought that he would have had plenty of other girls to fill my place."

"It wasn't like that though," she sighed. After you left, he caged himself off from everybody. He went back to his old self. But the thing that was most surprising was that he never really dated. He had a few attempts, but whenever any of us asked him why he had broken up with his girlfriend, he wuld just simply state that none of them were anything like you." She finished.

I sniffed, but before I had the chance to reply, Jace and Alec came up to us, dragging behind them a defeaed looking Sebastian.

* * *

Not long after my conversation with Isabelle, Magnus took us to a secluded section of the airport and drew a portal. Not a moment afterwards, I found my self in the Institute. Sebastian and I were dragged into the library, and tied up to two chairs. Both the Morgenstern and Lightwood families sat before us with victorious faces on, while Seb and I were sporting defeated ones.

There was a few moments silence until my mother decided to break the silence.

"Why did you do this to us Clary? How could you have done this to your mother?" She wept into Luke's shoulder.

I couldn't help letting a small smile escape from my lips as I thought about all of the pain that she had made me go through. If she had never kept the Shadow World from me, the maybe this would have never happened. But yet again, I might have never had the opportunity to meet Jace. My reverie was soon the least of my worries as soon as Isabelle said "I called Simon and he said that he would be here soon."

My head snapped up and I met my dark green gaze with Isabelle's black. She grinned.

"Sebastian, tell me, why did you take Clary away from us?" asked Luke in a calm voice.

Sebastian let out a fit of laughter then replied "You of all people should know, Lucian." Everyone's gaze turns to Luke in bewildrement.

"What do you mean?" Asked Maryse.

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out, now isn't it?" Hissed Sebastian.

"Well, I think that is enough for tonight "said Robert with a sense of urgency in his voice.

With that, everybody got up and left the library, except for Jace who came up to Seb and I and whispered in my ear. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, I want to take you somwhere." And with that, he left.

I tried to sleep, but I find that sleep wouldn't come. I let my mind wander, but it somehow kept on fonding its way back to Jace. Questions pooped up, too. Would he ever forgive me for what I have done? Does he really still love me? Where does he want to take me?

I looked at the giant grandfather clock across from me and saw that it was 11:45. Well I hope Jace comes soon, I thought.

As if right on cue, Jace quietly steps into the library and walks in front of me. He crouches down and ubties the rope binding my wrists together, but is carefil not to loosen Sebastain's. He lets the rope fall to the ground and gently takes my hand in his rough one. He leads me away, but not without a quick warning glare from Sebastian.

We walk for what seems like hours, but in reality is only a couple of minutes. My footsteps echo eerily through the empty corridors as Jace hastily but cautiously pulls me along beside him. Soon we are at the ladder that leads up to the greenhouse. I climb up, with Jace close behind. As I reach the top, my eye catches on the Midnight flower in the center of the greenhouse. Jace appears behind me and we walk over to it. He gives me one of his genuine smiles and suddenly kisses me.

It is a gentle kiss, but I really dont want it to be gentle, so I pull him in and press my lips harder onto his. His arms begin to slide along my waist and then they stop at my hips. My arms circle around his neck and I lean in closer to him. We stayed like that for a while, until we hear a noise coming from the backround. Not a moment afterwards, I hear a crash and scream coming from downstairs. Jace shoots me a quick look and sees my stunned glare. While pulling out his dagger, he whispers to me "everything is going to be alright" I nod, but deep down, I know it is not.

* * *

**I NEED 15 REVIEWS UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I already have the next chapter written, so the faser you review, the more chapters!**

**I also have a poll on my profile! Please participate! The winning choice is going to have a fic written based on it!**


End file.
